ash y may xy amor para siempre 1
by el mejor
Summary: bueno lo lamento amigos tuve que subirlo de nuevo pero cap 1 ash va a ver a may en kalos y serena si que está celosa
1. Chapter 1

¿

-A ash le faltaban 2 medallas y ya estaba listo entonces serena le iba a decir algo.

Serena: ash sabes creo….. que … tu

-suena la pokenav de ash

Ash: perdón serena tengo que contestar

-Ash contesta y era may

Ash: hola may

May: hola ash ¿cómo estas?

Ash: muy bien ¿y tú?

May: muy bien, debo decirte algo

Ash: (pensando) me pregunto que será (en voz alta) ¿qué cosa?

May: pues verás sigues en kalos

Ash: si ¿por?

May: bueno iré a visitarte mañana me dijeron algo de la mega evolución

Ash: a por eso

-ash y may seguían conversando mientras serena pensaba

Serena: (pensando) ¿quién será esa tal may? ¿será que le gusta ash? ¿o peor a ash le gusta ella?

-Mientras la cena ya estaba estaba lista clemont los llamó a ash y a serena

\- en la conversación de ash y may

Ash: me tengo que ir adiós may

May: adiós

-ash va a cenar

Ash: necesito practicar algo clemont me ayudas

Clemont: claro ¿Qué es?

Ash: piensa en algo pero no me lo digas

Clemont: ok

Ash: piensas en atrapar un zapdos

Clemont: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ash: fácil tengo un guardián de aura que me dice en lo que piensas

Clemont: eso no tiene sentido

Ash: pruébalo

Clemont: ok

-clemont saca un inventó

Clemont: ¿tu …. Guardián… de… aura es….un pokemón

Ash: así es. Es un lucario

Clemont: no es posible pero ¿Cómo?

Ash: verás clemont cuando yo estaba en Hoenn

 _/Flashback/_

Ash: lucario estás seguro

Lucario: sí ash pero elije a alguien de tus compañeros

Ash: ok may puedes venir

May: si claro

Lucario: bien juntemos nuestras manos

Ash y May: ok

Lucario: listo ya está cuando muera me duplicaré y seré su guardián de aura y podrán leer los pensamientos de alguien si desean y pueden conversar por la mente entre ustedes

 _/Fin de Flashback/_

Ash: y eso fue lo que pasó

Serena: y lucario

Ash: (triste) no pude hacer nada para salvarlo y el me salvo a mí y al árbol

Serena: (triste) lo siento ash

Ash: tranquila ahora esta en un lugar mejor

Serena: y quién te llamó por la pokenav

Ash: era may me dijo que vendría mañana aparte de ella ser coordinadora pokemón tenemos una estrategia de batalla para el torneo en equipo que se realiza dentro de 2 semanas ella usará a mega blaziquen y yo a mega sceptile

Bonnie: en serio y ¿lo tienen todo listo?

Ash: casi todo

Bonnie: y ¿Qué les falta?

Ash: que ella venga a kalos y las megapiedras claro aparte de practicar

Clemont: y ¿Por qué equipo con ella?

Ash: pues muy fácil nuestra manera de pelear es complementaria si peleo contra ella queda empate use el pokemón que use

Clemont: ya veo y ¿le ganan a cualquier pareja?

Ash: si a cualquiera y de hecho ya empatamos una vez y así dividimos esta medalla

-ash muestra la mitad de esta medalla

Ash: la otra mitad la tiene may

Clemont: ya veo

Serena: (pensando) ahora si que estoy celosa ya no aguanto más como es esa chica a logrado tanto con ash no la soporto incluso tienen un estilo de batalla y nadie les gana

Ash: serena te pasa te algo

Serena: no me pasa nada

Ash: ok entonces mañana vamos a la ciudad

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Ash y May x y amor 2

En la mañana salen al puerto pero no encuentran a may y ash se pone triste.

Ash: supongo que no vino –decía triste el entrenador- que lástima quería verla

Serena: genial tengo tiempo para decirle a ash que lo amo- pensaba la chica

Pero por detrás le tapan los ojos a ash

?: adivina quién soy

Ash: a ver eres mi mejor amiga –dice alegremente el entrenador quien reconoce la voz y esto pone triste a serena

May: y no me has dicho quién soy

Ash: deja de jugar may sé que eres tu may

May: ok ya oye y ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Ash: a cierto me olvidé de presentártelos ella es Bonnie, el es clemont y ella es serena

May: mucho gusto soy may

Serena: hola ¿Cómo te va?

May: pues muy bien, casi me olvido, ash , ¿Qué me querías decir a noche que conversé contigo?

Ash: pues verás te lo tengo que decir a solas

May: ok entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

Ash: ven sígueme may

Serena: ¿A dónde se la lleva?- piensa la chica

Clemont: serena te pasa algo noto que estás molesta

Bonnie: es que a serena le gusta ash

Clemont: en serio wow no me lo imaginaba aunque tiene su lógica

Serena: si es demasiado obvio porque ash no lo notó

Clemont: pues muy fácil yo creo que a ash le gusta otra y por eso esta distraído y no lo nota

Serena: ves lo sabía a ash le gusta otra y no yo por eso estoy molesta

Clemont: bueno en eso tienes razón

Continuará ….


	3. Chapter 3

Ash y May x y amor 3

Mientras con ash y may

Ash: may ya te lo voy a preguntar-pensaba el entrenador

May: ash dime lo que me ibas a decir

Ash: bien may lo que pasa es que-se pone rojo- ¿quieres… ser… mi... novia?

May: ash no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto- dice roja la coordinadora

Ash: pero aceptas ¿sí o no?

May: ash yo sí acepto

Ash: genial-dice alegremente

Ash besa a may alegremente y largamente, aunque ellos no lo sabían eran observados por clemont, Bonnie y serena quien estaba celosa y clemont y Bonnie quienes observaban sorprendidos. Cuando termina el beso ash y may deciden ir donde los demás y se dan con la sorpresa de que vieron todo.

Clemont: wow no me lo esperaba

Bonnie: si yo tampoco

Ash y May: ¿lo vieron todo?

Clemont: si lo vimos todo

Ash: ok, pero no le digan a nadie

May: es nuestro secreto

Ash: nuestro dulce secreto- dice así observando a la coordinadora castaña

May: exacto- mirando al entrenador azabache

Ash y may se besan de nuevo

Bonnie: ya pero con una condición

Ash y May: ¿Cuál?

Bonnie: que no se pongan así de románticos cuando estemos cerca

Ash y May: ok

Clemont: bien es un trato

Ash: ¿Qué hay de ti serena?

May: si ¿guardas el secreto?

Serena: odio a may pero tendré que guardarlo por ash- piensa serena y dice en voz alta- ok lo guardaré

Ash: bien gracias

May: si gracias, serena ¿verdad que así te llamas?

Serena: si así me llamo

May: ok tu eres coordinadora ¿cierto?

Serena: sí y tú

May: yo también soy coordinadora-luego se dirige a ash –vas a prepararte para el combate en parejas

Ash: hablando de eso empezamos ya

May: ok empecemos

Ash: serena, clemont les gustaría ayudar

Serena: ok

Clemont: no veo porque no

Ash y May: ok empecemos

Ash: vé sceptile

May: vé blaziquen

Clemont: vé luxray

Serena: vé braiksen

Árbitro: que comience la batalla

Y la batalla empieza

Ash: sceptile espada hoja

May: blaziquen patada ígnea

Eso afecto bastante a los pokemones de clemont y serena

Clemont: magnetiza el campo

Serena: braiksen lanza llamas

Ash: may ahora

May: entendido

Ash: bala semilla y desvíalo hacia blaziquen

May: desvíalo con patada ígnea hacia el campo

Las semillas encendidas en llamas rebotan en el campo y le dana braikzen y a luxray los cuales caen debilitados debido al ataque planta, fuego y rayo

Árbitro: braikzen y luxray no pueden continuar ash y may son los ganadores

Ash y May: ¡ganamos¡

Ash: lo hiciste bien

May: tú no estuviste mal

Clemont: vaya que ganaron

Serena: si ganaron, pero no entiendo algo lo tenían planeado

Ash: no exactamente

May: lo que pasa que ash me conto lo de magnetizar el campo

Ash: entonces las semillas tendrían electricidad y los derrotaría

Clemont: wow no me lo imaginé

Serena: así pelean siempre

Ash y May: pues sí así es, peleamos con lo que hay a favor

Clemont: como es que pueden decir lo mismo

Ash: no te lo dije ayer

Clemont: lo de lucario

Ash: exacto

May: ¡le dijiste lo de lucario¡- dice molesta

Ash: tranquila solo fue eso nada más

May: más te vale

Bonnie: sí que tienen un genial estilo de batalla

Ash y May: lo sabemos, somos casi iguales

Clemont: y ¿nunca discuten?

Ash: bueno

May: a decir verdad

Ash: si

May: nos

Ash: hemos

May: peleado

Bonnie: y ¿Cuándo?

Ash y May: bueno

/flashback/

May: tengo hambre

Ash: yo también

Max: yo igual

Pikachu: pika pika – significa igual yo

Max: bueno me queda mi pan

Ash: sácalo

Max: ya me lo había comido

Entonces encuentran un hot dog

Ash: es mío

May: no es mío

Ash: yo lo ví primero

May: no fui yo

Mientras discutían pikachu se lo come

/fin de flashback/

Ash: y esa fue la 1º

May: y última vez que

Ash y May: nos peleamos

Clemont: wow no se han peleado en tanto tiempo

Bonnie: eso sí que es amistad

Serena: Bonnie tiene razón

Ash: lo sé pero ya no somos amigos

May: ash tiene razón

Ash: ahora

May: somos

Ash y May: novios

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando

Bonnie: ya olvidaron su promesa

Ash: estás en

May: lo cierto

Clemont: bueno vamos al centro pokemón ya se hace de noche

Todos: ok

Continuará…..


End file.
